The present invention comprises a new Sutera, botanically known as Sutera cordata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SUTZ0008’.
‘SUTZ0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized lavender colored flowers, medium to dark green foliage, compact to semi trailing plant habit with good branching. The new cultivar is very floriferousness.
‘SUTZ0008’ originated from a cross conducted during the summer of 2012 between a line designated ‘M0049.1’ as the female parent and a line designated ‘BA12-0071-1’ as the male parent. The resultant seed was sown in a controlled breeding environment in the fall of 2012 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. In January 2013, ‘SUTZ0008’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in summer 2012 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SUTZ0008’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2013 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.